


The Haughty Professor

by MisterRamone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dealfic, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Twinks, gayerotica - Freeform, straightman, straightteacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRamone/pseuds/MisterRamone
Summary: Also titled 'The Professor' on Wattpad.On a lunch date with his best friend, Nicky makes a bet that he can have any man on his knees in just seven days. The catch? His friend Maggie gets to choose the guy. And on that rainy day, in the restaurant, he watches with eager anticipation as her eyes land on his English Professor Matthew Swindon.  Surety, crumbling away, he swallows his nerves and accepts.The bet has been made, the dice thrown.As seven days tick quickly by, can he have a man he never looked on with sexual want? or will he be crushed beneath his boot?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Bet

Two men in reflective yellow coat's stand by the fountain at the town square cursing each other. Some teen decided it would be funny to empty an entire bottle of dish liquid into the water and now waves of white foam spill out over the wall onto the footpath. I watch them from our table in the restaurant, sipping on my cup of tea and eating my veggie wrap. Maggie sits on the other side, trying her best to focus on a Theology essay that was due yesterday at four. I have taken custody of her phone after Oliver, her friend with benefits hinted at wanting something more.

The sky flashes and screams thunder. The dark clouds shatter and rain falls in thick sheets, the two workers run for cover, as drivers are forced to turn on their wiper's. We sit in a corner booth by the window, and I turn on the lamp hanging over the table. Our mini universe is bathed in orange and Maggie throws down her pen in frustration.

"Five percent." She tells me. "A five percent penalty, every day this piece of crap is late."

I pick at the extra vegetables on my plate.

"You can do it." I tell her. "You only need to finish your argument, write your conclusion and proofread."

She scoffs at me, as if it was so easy.

"It's ok for you. You handed it in days ago."

"I had no plans."

"A 20-year-old with no plans? The world is coming to an end." She says sarcastically. A waiter appears at our table.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asks.

"Another pot of tea." I answer, handing him the ceramic pot.

Maggie's phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Is that Oliver?" She asks. "What did he say?"

"You don't even know if it is him."

"Nicky!" She warns. I tuck my hand into my pocket and draw out her phone. She reaches for it, but I smack her hand away.

"Not until you have completed your essay." The scowl that paints her face makes grumpy cat appear kind in comparison.

"Fine. For every paragraph you write, I will read a message and I'll let you reply."

"Deal!" She shouts, picking up her pen. I unlock her phone, one new message from Oliver.

"You straight people are so needy." I tell her. She looks up as she finishes the first paragraph.

"Just because I don't fuck every man that walks by, doesn't make me needy." The waiter returns with the fresh pot of tea. He sets it down on the table and I read his badge.

"Collin? Did we fuck?" Maggie coughs, digging her nails into my arm.

The waiter, a stocky man in his forty's blushes.

"I'm married." He replies.

"That's what they all say but you didn't answer my question."

"No, we have not." He says. I turn to Maggie, her face red.

"See. Your proven wrong." Collin runs away from our table before he is asked anything further. I pour a fresh cup of tea for the both of us.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Too prove a point I'll do anything." I raise the cup to my lips, sticking out my pinkie.

"What did Oliver say?" She asks.

I pick up her phone off the table.

"From Oliver. Time: 2:47pm. Some friends of mine are going on a date. How cool is that?!!"

"How cool? Meaning he is glad, or he wants to do the same?" She asks.

"I'm not a psychic!" She laughs.

"Tell him, 'That's so great. I have been so busy with college that I haven't went out in ages."

"So subtle." I whisper. "I must say, even though I don't like the shit, at least he can text properly."

"Snob." She coughs. I type the message and hit send. Maggie gets back to work and I look out the window. The foam has doubled and has washed onto the road. Car's drive through it and pieces float through the air like lost memories. The workers have put on waders and are jumping into the fountain trying to turn off the pump. The larger of the two falls and disappears under.

Maggie's phone vibrates and her script becomes illegible as she races to finish the paragraph.

"Ready?" I ask as she looks up.

"From Oliver. Time: 2:51pm. I know right. They have liked each other for ages. I am so happy for them. Same, nothing but study here. I really want to see that new thriller that comes out this week."

"Why doesn't he just ask me to go with him?" She whines. My patience is thin at the best of times, but I really cannot give a shit. I hit call and it rings. He answers on the fourth bell. Maggie is trying to wrestle the phone out of my grip, spilling her tea.

"Hey babe!" Oliver says.

"Right back at you sweetie."

"Nicky?" He asks.

"Bingo! Olly dear, I have a young woman here, stuck doing her essay and her boy toy is messing with her head. Would you like to take Miss Margret Smith to the cinema?"

Maggie has given up and is curled into a ball in the corner. I turn the call on loudspeaker.

"Em. I mean. If...would she like to?"

"Oh, if you could see her face right now. You made her so happy." Maggie punches me in the arm and it goes dead. The phone drops to the table.

"Alright." He answers. "Have her call me?"

"Will do pumpkin."

Oliver hangs up and Maggie robs her phone back.

"I fucking hate you!" She tells me smiling.

"You have a date because of me."

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime. Just ask him directly in future?" I tell her.

"I can't do that."

"See that's where we have the upper hand.

"I could have a man on his knees, begging to sleep with me in a week." I say, tapping the air with a finger.

"No, you couldn't." She laughs deep into her cup.

"Try me, I'll even let you pick him."

She sits up straight, interest piqued.

"You believe you can have any man I point out, crawling on his knees, begging you to hop in bed with him?" She asks,

"You are that obnoxious?"

"I thought you knew me." I say, pride hurt with my hands on my chest.

The restaurant bustles around us, a family opens the door shaking an umbrella on their way in. An elderly man spits his false teeth into a bowl of soup mid a fit of coughing and his daughter must fish them out. Collin the waiter breaks a wine glass and a little boy runs between the tables wearing nothing but a diaper, his Granny chasing after him.

"Fine!" She says. "HIM!" She points.

I turn, and it is none other than my Professor of English Matthew Swindon. Maggie laughs at the expression on my face, and Professor Swindon turns in his seat because Maggie is so loud. He waves and returns to his meal with the Student Union President. I sit back, down my cup of sweet tea and hold out my hand.

"By this day next week." I promise. She takes my hand, looking into my eyes and crushing my fingers.

"It's never going to happen." She reminds me.

"We'll see."

The door opens and the two soaking wet workers march in and head straight for the bar. I peer out the window and to no one's surprise the fountain still runs but this time the Fire Brigade are there hosing down the road and collecting the foam on the water.


	2. UPDATE COMING SOON

CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON! I PROMISE!


End file.
